A Snapie Story
by Leftywrite
Summary: Snape was a kid once-so this tells about a girl he fell for. OF COURSE the girl fell for him too. rated pg-13 because, like my other fics, this is going to have a HELL of a lot of snogging in it.
1. Girl meets Boy

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic besides Seraphine Walsh. I wish I did but I don't. So don't sue me.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Severus Snape was on his way to Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. He was just sitting alone, instead of with his vast group of fellow Slytherins. He was holding his diary in his hand, thinking.  
  
September 1  
  
Another year at Hogwarts. I don't think I can stand it. The potions class is so mundane. In all my four years there, I have never learned something new in that class. History of Magic is, and always will be a bore, no matter how many goblin rebellions there have been in the past century. Transfiguration requires immense concentration, ability, and interest, of which I have only the first two. As for charms, when will I ever want to turn something pink? Or fluffy for that matter? I suppose there will always be Quidditch. And at least I won't be home. At least people don't ignore me here. At least I'm wanted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this compartment was taken."  
  
Severus slammed his diary shut and looked up. Who was this? A girl that would look completely Asian if it weren't for her long, auburn hair stood at the door. She was already wearing her black Hogwarts robes. Well, they were altered quite a bit. They were shorter and tighter. She had chocolate colored eyes that were molded in a pleasing almond shape. She wore no makeup. Her lips were a natural pink. She was looking at him with a slightly curious, slightly interested look on her face.  
  
"And you would be?" asked Severus  
  
"Oh!" she cried, blushing, "my name's Seraphine Walsh." Her voice had a slight tinge of Irish in it, and sounded very much like a flute. She held out her hand to him.  
  
"Severus Snape." He held her hand and kissed it. He knew she had expected him to shake her hand, but his genteel manners had gotten the best of him. It happened when a person had been coached ever since birth. "Do sit down."  
  
Sera blushed as she pulled her hand away and sank into the chair next to him. How charming. Maybe the year wouldn't be so bad if all the boys at Hogwarts were this charming. Or this hot. She really liked his hair. And his nose. And his body. And his silky, silky voice. Just the 'Do sit down' made delightful little shivers run down her spine. Of course, there was no point in checking him out. He probably had a very pretty girlfriend. The guy was too sexy not to.  
  
"So, why haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"Oh, I just came here this year. You see, my family's been having a bit of trouble with a stalking , obsessed vampire, so they sent me here to stay with my cousin.  
  
"Ah. And your cousin would be?"  
  
Right on cue, James Potter walked into the compartment. "THERE you are, Sera! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: well, that was my very first shot at writing about the past people, not Harry and all them. So please tell me what you think. 


	2. The idiotic approaches of sirius black

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic besides Sera. So there. And of course, if this plot vaguely resembles you in the slightest, I do not own you.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Severus grabbed his wand immediately. "Get out, Potter."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sera. Why was he all defensive?  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong, Sera," growled James, "you're sitting with the greasiest Slytherin snake in the whole school."  
  
"Really? I thought he was rather cute." She smirked at James. She loved James dearly, but sometimes he really needed to get off his high horse. Like now.  
  
James sputtered indignantly as Snape smirked at him. How DARE his cousin label his arch enemy as cute.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at Sera. This girl had spunk. Of course, she probably hadn't meant the comment, but it HAD succeeded in doing what she wanted. How clever.  
  
Sera felt like melting under his gaze. How utterly GORGEOUS of him.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Lily Edwards, and Peter Pettigrew all rushed in.  
  
"James!" shrieked Lily, "Don't DO that! You just vanished! We were afraid you didn't board! And besides your obvious dislike for him, why do you have your want pointed at Snape?"  
  
"He's making moves on my cousin."  
  
"What?" yelled Sirius, "You have a cousin?"  
  
"Err, yeah. Sera, meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Edwards, Arabella Figg, and Peter Petigrew. Guys, meet my cousin, Seraphine Walsh."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hellooo Gorgeous."  
  
The last was uttered by Sirius Black. Sera looked up sharply, strode over to him, and promptly slapped him in the face.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"I may be loads of things, but I am NOT a slut."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Figure it out, pretty boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Most girls would be flattered. But I'm not amused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sera growled in frustration and slammed him against the wall. One hand found his neck while the other was on her wand.  
  
"The world should be rid of boys like you. They grow up to be womanizing, sex-crazy, idiots." She threw him towards the glass sliding door. He hit the glass and slid down, unconscious.  
  
"Sera!" yelled James  
  
"What? He deserved it."  
  
"For calling you gorgeous?"  
  
"No. For making me sound cheap. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."  
  
Sera pushed past James and started walking to the room where she had left her trunk. James stared, shocked. Were those TEARS? But Sera never cried.  
  
Snape jumped up. What a jerk. He growled at James as he ran to follow Seraphine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sera was riffing through her trunk, frantically. Where WAS it? She was sure she brought it. Oh, her it was. Thank God. she sat down on a random person's trunk and started writing frantically in her diary.  
  
September 1  
  
Hogwart's Express  
  
I can't believe I did that. I lost control. Again. Just because some stupid boy said, "Hello Gorgeous." I haven't done that in such a long time. Actually, I have, but never over something that stupid. Well yeah. OK. So I have.  
  
I don't get it. Why do the stupidest things make me go out of control? I wanted to seriously vamp out. I really did. I could have killed someone. That boy. Sirius. At least I can choose when to vamp out. It's one of the only benefits of being half vampire. Of course, if I WASN'T half vampire, I wouldn't be being stalked by my full vampire father, who wants me dead. And I wouldn't be here at all. And I would be able to lose control because there wouldn't BE anything to lose control of. I-  
  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Seraphine looked up to see Severus Snape standing over her. "Why?"  
  
"Err, I guess I was worried. You looked like you were about to cry when you dashed off."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," said Snape, sitting down next to her, "you can either tell me what's bothering you, or I could cheer you up."  
  
"And just how, Severus, would you accomplish the latter?"  
  
"By telling you what an idiotic prat Sirius Black is, Seraphine."  
  
Sera grinned. "Please, call me something else. Seraphine makes me sound like some graceful, stately woman."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
Sera just smiled at that.  
  
"Well, how about Seraph? That makes you sound like an angel."  
  
Sera laughed. "ME? an ANGEL?"  
  
"Well," whispered Severus, cupping her chin with his hand, "you've already got the looks down pat." He smiled at her blush and stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait! What do I call YOU?"  
  
Severus smiled. "Sev will be just fine." He leaned down to give a quick, innocent kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Sera smiled as she rubbed the spot on her cheek, thoughtfully.  
  
I AM a bastard, but at least I'm a lucky bastard. Otherwise, I would NOT have just gotten kissed by the hottest guy I've ever seen.  
  
~Sera  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: what do you think? Is it good? As good as the first chapter? Please tell me. ;) 


End file.
